Hetalia X Reader: Musical Control
by gamergirlexp
Summary: You are a new nation, one born from the same revolution that destroyed your mother. You've heard many nice things about her, but are they really true? When a country comes to you for help, you end up finding the hard way to the truth about your late mother.
1. Chapter 1

"From now on, you shall be cursed. The music affects ten fold what it should. Your life will become every beat, forcing expressions of over drama, over love, and over hatred... you shall stay this way until this curse is lifted... but that could never happen..."

...

You eyed everyone at the meeting, examining them and guessing their personalities through their looks and actions. As a newer nation of Donesho, this was one of your first meetings. There was a bouncy Italian at the door who gave you a big hug and offered a tour of the building, an annoying American who stated that if you ever needed help that he'll always be there for you, and a few who welcomed you into the meeting.

You found all of this annoying. Before you had come, your mom had been the nation and she had been killed in the revolution that created you. Apparently your mother had been very much into magic, alike to Britain, Romania and Norway. Before dying, she had casted a protective spell over you, although you never really believed in that stuff, it all just seemed like some big trick. Magic can't be real.

As the meeting went along, you noticed that people would start to fight, and get off track. As much as you would "love" to stay and watch the other nations kill each other, you would rather be doing... pretty much anything else. You saw a man across the table looking as if he were about to explode.

Quickly you stood up and exclaimed, "EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET BACK TO YOUR FUCKING SEATS~!" after a few breaths, you slowly sat back down, looking up to see everyone's shocked faces.

Suddenly, America bursted out laughing. "She's just like Germany!"

You blushed immensely and flicked him off while the man next to him, who had humongous eyebrows, slapped him, before pushing the American into a seat.

...

After the meeting, many nations came up to you, acting friendly, mostly of pity from your childhood and the fact that this was your first meeting, telling you of how nice your mom was, and asking about you. The nations scurried around you, making you uncomfortable and mad. You growled and sent them a glare.

"Back away or I'll kill you."

They soon backed away, some in fear, some in regret, and others in respect. Afterwards, you made your way to the elevator that lead to the ground floor. Before it could close, another nation made it in next to you.

"Bonjour~! Are you the new country?"

You sent a spine chilling glare before clicking the ground floor button multiple times.

He gave you an expression of shock before sighing. "Is it the overcrowding? It must be annoying..."

You looked towards him again. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because I think you are interesting, ma cherie." he sent an expression of happiness, making you feel even more uncomfortable.

"You're weird..."

"You're cute~!"

"Shut up." looking up, the floor counter reached one, allowing you to leave.

Just before stepping out, the man gave you a quick smile. "I hope to see you again. I knew your mother very well."

...

You headed home, soon, looking through your mother's old items, moving them into a storage. She seemed to have a large amount of magic-related items. You considered seeing if you could either sell them to a magic-loving nation such as England or Romania, or sending them to a museum. An item caught your eye, sparkling in the back of the large storage room. You maneuvered your body to the back, nabbing the item off of a wooden box. It was a necklace, one with a sparkling gem attached to a shining piece of metal. It seemed to be in great condition, holding no show of rust or loss over time.

"Hmm..." you placed it around your neck. "This could be worth something..."

Suddenly, you heard a knock on your front door. Sighing, you headed out of the room, opening the door and glaring at the man before you.

"Bonjour~! How is ma cherie doing?"

You answered by shutting the door in his face, only having to stop when the door hit his foot.

The glared pasted to your face turned icy. "What!?"

He sighed and gave you an expression of sadness. "I want your help ma cherie... your mother did something horrible to me..."

"You probably deserved it." you opened the door, slamming it closed again on his foot.

He whined in pain. "How could you~!?" a melancholic mixture of movements and an overdramatic expression made you sigh and ask. "Fine, what did she do to you?"

...

"So, a curse... She placed a curse on you..." you sat at a table in your kitchen, France sitting directly across from you.

"Oui..."

"But why? So far, all I've heard is nice things about her."

He looked down, sadness painted across his face. "Wh-what you've heard isn't... exactly true..."

Confused, you looked up at his face. "What do you mean?"

He sighed...

*''*^*''*


	2. Chapter 2

A few centuries ago...

"Ha! Now you're mine again..." a tall woman with long, beautiful hair dragged the younger nation of England across a field.

"Damn you Xoitane! How could this have happened!? YOU CHEATED!" the younger nation screamed as he flailed his arms in an attempt to escape.

Xoitane only chuckled and smirked, holding him up in front of her and saying, "I never cheat. I'm just that much more powerful than you."

He growled. "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU SOMEDAY! I'm going to get you back and make you MY slave!"

"Yeah right." she threw him over her shoulder and continued on.

Suddenly, she saw something in the distance, a small army of soldiers lead by a nation slightly older than England. Xoitane smirked once more, throwing England onto the ground and getting into a battle stance. The smaller nation growled in pain, the force of him hitting the ground hurting his body.

The small army, heading towards them at a fast rate, soon reached Xoitane. Bolts of lightning and giant flames scoured the area, the only things left being the three nations. With the many burning corpses surrounding the area, the attacking nation fell to his knees.

"How could you, miss Xoitane!? So many innocent people."

"You're the one who attacked me." she scoffed.

England quickly stood up and ran to the other nation. "Why didn't you come sooner!?"

He petted England's head, glaring at the older woman. "Don't worry, big brother is here."

The smaller country growled. "Don't treat me like that!"

Before he could finish his small rant, Xoitane picked England up and carried him away, the other unable to do anything about it.

*''*^*''*

You blinked a few times. "My mother... did that?"

"She was very powerful with her attacking magic."

A emotion of hatred came over you. "Look, I don't believe in that stupid shit. Magic isn't real!" your hands slammed down, shaking the table and shocking the nation that sat across from you. "I could believe that she could possibly have been a strong, livid nation, but taking down an entire army with only magic? That's where I draw the line!"

France stared in shock, sighing and looking away, unable to continue seeing the fury within your eyes. "Why wouldn't you believe me?"

"Why!? Are you really asking me why!?"

"Oui, I mean, you are even wearing her magical charm." he looked back, eyeing the necklace that adorned your chest.

You placed a few fingers around it. "Th-this? I found it in the storage room filled with my mom's old things."

He looked into your eyes. "Have you ever seen any... odd creatures?"

"No...?"

"Lately? At all?" he stood up.

"No..."

"Where is your mother's 'storage room'?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Take me there and I'll show you."

You reluctantly walked to the room, hoping that this would end quickly. "Here."

France chuckled. "Take a close look inside." he grabbed your hand and eyed the wooden box across the room.

You gave him an expression of disappointment. "Seriously... I've been looking through here all day, there's nothing-"

He placed two fingers on your chin, swerving your head to look back into the room. Suddenly, a twinkle of light appeared far in one corner of the room.

"It's okay." he said reassuringly. "We won't hurt you."

The light came out, like a star, floating towards you slowly. You stared in shock, speechless from the event occurring before you.

"H-Hello, miss Donesho..."

You were unable to move, just replying back with, "H-Hi..."

France smiled, waving to the little star as he pulled you away. "We will be back momentarily."

Your breathing became erratic from shock. "Wh-what was th-that thing?"

"That was a shining sprite." he pet your head softly, trying to calm you down.

"A-A shining sp-sprite?" your breathing calmed a bit, but you were still freaking out on the inside. "O-okay... WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

He sweatdropped, grabbing your hands and staring right into your eyes. "You have the ability to see and use magic."

"N-no! M-magic isn't real!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light next to you, the sprite appearing beside your arm. "Miss Donesho, magic is real. Even if people say it's not, it is. You should know that deep within your heart. Please believe me miss Donesho."

You sighed and placed both of your hands upon your face, holding your head back and sliding against the fall onto the floor. "I-I'm going crazy aren't I?..."

"No, ma cherie, you just need some time to let this soak in."

A knock rang through the house, your eyes peeking between your fingers. "What's going to happen next..? Is there a unicorn at my door?..." you slowly stood up, France helping you to the hallway.

Once you opened the front door, you saw England, a happy expression on his face, and something behind him that took you attention, making you faint.

France sighed. "Why did you bring your unicorn?..."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he looked at the Frenchman with anger before sighing and helping the other get you onto your living room couch.

*''*^*''*


End file.
